The Need To Know
by Sagebush
Summary: He wasn't looking for a way out... but somehow he found it. No slash.
1. Prologue

**Ah, the muses took over. What can I say? This has been floating around my head for a while now, and it is not another Alex goes to the SAS story. Well, yes it is, but not in a way this fandom has known before. Trust me, I know. I've looked through every single story on this fandom. I'm also possibly the first to maim Alex in this way- *ahem* _Mustn't give spoilers. _**

****I know it's short, but it is only a prologue - forgive? The other chapters will be longer. Please read. And review. I love your opinions, and it makes me feel loved.****

**Hah, right.**

**Read on.**

* * *

><p>The night was dark, cold and wet as Sergeant Davies waited in his office. He held a mug of steaming tea in one hand and a pile of papers in the other, his brow creased as he glared at his desk. A phone had been thrown with force across the room and now lay in a cracked and sparking mess in the corner of the room, a new mark on white walls. With a sigh he leant back in his chair and took a sip of tea.<p>

"Curse you, Blunt," he mumbled and threw the papers back onto his desk. Anger was still visible in the tightness around his eyes and the way he was tensed. He put the mug down and started massaging his temples. A moment later, there was a knock.

He took a cursory moment to compose himself and order his desk, then called out, "Come in."

The door opened and three men marched smartly into the room, turning to face him at attention. K-Unit.

"At ease," he barked and they moved as one, one leg sliding to the left, arms crossing behind their backs. For a moment he said nothing, instead studying his men. Wolf, staring straight ahead, eyes never wavering as he followed protocol to the letter. Eagle was more relaxed, his eyes darting around the room, his posture not as stiff as the rest of his teams. Snake had managed to find a line in the middle, but he couldn't control the bemused look on his face.

"K-Unit, you have a new assignment," he barked. "It's come straight from the top, and you were asked for specifically."

"Sir," Snake said. "I thought we were off active duty for another couple of weeks."

"You are." Sergeant Davies stood up and started pacing. "MI6 have an operative who's just come back from the field. He's been traumatized badly and won't give the heads the information they need." He sneered. "They think you lot will be able to get him to talk."

Wolf opened his mouth to speak, then closed it. Although his face remained impassive, the questions burned in his eyes.

"Your mission is to find out what happened while the operative was out in the field, and report to me. Understand?"

"Yes sir," came the three replies.

"While he's here, he'll be the fourth member of your unit. You will co-operate with him when he arrives tomorrow."

"Sir?"

"Do you understand?"

"Yessir, but-"

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" the sergeant yelled.

"Yes sir."

"Dismissed"

Alex Rider :: Alex Rider

"What the bloody hell do MI6 think they're playing at?" Wolf exploded as soon as they were a safe distance away. "They got a traumatized agent, get a bloody phsycologist, not the SAS!"

They were walking back to their hut, the rain drizzling down on them lightly. It was safe to say that K-Unit was not happy.

"He'll probably give us hell," Eagle said glumly. "You remember the last one,"

"Cub wasn't that bad," Wolf muttered.

"Ach, I'd probably say that we gave _him_ hell."

Wolf looked up at Snake, silently agreeing.

"Wonder what was so traumatizing out on the field," Eagle said. "Wonder why MI6 picked us."

"They hate us, that's why," Wolf said. "Dirt on the bottom of their shoe. Don't what we did, but somehow must have annoyed them. First with Cub and now this one."

He opened the door to their hut and stepped inside, heading straight towards his bunk. "Get some sleep," he said, stripping quickly and putting some sleep clothes on. "Hike tomorrow."

It wasn't long at all before all three members of K-Unit were laid on their beds and drifting off to sleep. Wolf's last thought was that someone, somewhere, must be aughing their head off.

He didn't know that about 188 miles away, a fair haired boy stepping into a car on Liverpool Street was thinking exactly the same thing.


	2. Countdown

**Hey! I'm back with the next chapter! Woot woot! Before I continue, I'd just like to say- THANK YOU! 11 reviews, 10 favourites, and 31 alerts! And this story's been put on two communities! Ohmyfreakinggosh!**

**Quick note: I can't reply to reviews if your not signed in and/or have turned private messaging off. Just so y'know.**

**Also, although K-Unit will be staying in the whole way, I'm going to try and steer this away from BB, just because that plot line is used _way _too much. I also noticed some grammar/spelling mistakes in the last chapter, so I'm going to fix those soon.**

**I hope I keep your expectations up and enjoy this! Please R&R! (And thank you!)**

* * *

><p>Alex's driver up to the Brecon Beacons was a Welsh local who he had been assured was 100% loyal to MI6 and had signed the official secrets act. This didn't reassure Alex any more than if he hadn't been told. As he looked at him, the two sides of the man he'd been told about didn't seem to match.<p>

"...and they order me to the bank and get me to sign the OSA again, and then show me you. Now, I know my place and I don't ask questions when it comes to my job, but I would dearly like to ask my bosses if they know what they're thinking. Don't suppose your allowed to tell me, eh?" He was saying. Alex didn't reply, but the man didn't need one. "Doesn't matter anyway. I probably wouldn't want to know..."

Alex tuned out, instead staring out of the window. The sun was just beginning to rise, it's tender rays just starting to touch the ground below. Fields, trees and fences were just visible through a light fog as they whizzed past the window.

The night before he had been transferred from St. Dominics to MI6 headquarters. From there he had been sent to his house to 'pack' and then he'd been driven halfway to the Beacons, spending the night in a hotel in Birmingham. Woken up before first light, he'd been put in the car for the rest of journey.

During his one night stay at the hotel he had noticed how the receptionist had forgotten what she was saying as soon as she saw him and from then on was always looking at him from the corner of her eye. The man unlocking his room door who openly stared and the mother who quickly turned her children away when she saw him. He didn't understand until he looked in a mirror.

To put it frankly, he looked terrible.

Huge circles covered his eyes and his face was drawn and haggard. His skin was motley of various coloured bruises. The swelling on one eye was only just starting to go down, the scab just forming on his split lip. His hair had been shaved short making the red and irritated cuts that covered him more prominent. His left arm was broken and his left leg would never be straight again. He would always walk with a limp. And his hand...

He didn't even want to think about the hand.

But even as each breath hurt, each movement was coloured with pain, one thought whirled around his mind. Maybe something good had come of this.

After all, what use did MI6 have for a crippled agent?

TheNeedToKnow::The Need To Know

"So what d'you think he'll be like?" Eagle asked, the ten stone pack on his back bouncing with him.

Wolf sent him a withering glare. "Small, whimpering and annoying. Just like you."

Eagle glared back and Snake shook his head head, ducked under a branch, and said, "I wonder what made him so traumatised."

"Probably got a few bullets pointed in his direction." Wolf stopped abruptly and pulled a map out of his pack. "We've missed the check point; it was back there," he said pointing on the map.

"Ach, you're right," Snake said coming forward to look. "But I don't think that's it. MI6 wouldn't send him to us for that. There's something they're not telling us."

"What's new there?" Eagle asked darkly.

They started walking in the now-right direction, squinting in the early morning light. The air was sharp and cold, more like a winter morning, but no-one complained.

"Wonder what he looks like."

"Eagle!" Wolf spun round to face his third team member. "What is so damn interesting an MI6 agent? You're supposed to be SAS, not a school gossip."

Eagle glowered at the floor but kept his mouth shut, pushing past Wolf to take point. Snake sent a disapproving glance at the unit leader, then jogged to catch up with Eagle.

Silence descended like a heavy fog, smothering everything in it's way. Even the wildlife seemed to sense the tense atmosphere, animals slinking away stealthily and the birds flying up a bundle of feathers.

"It _is _interesting," Eagle said quietly after a while. "I mean, what's so special about this guy? Why us?"

"You'll find out when he arrives," Wolf growled, but his voice had softened a bit.

The next silence that descended was comfortable. No-one would be killing each other just yet.

TheNeedToKnow::The Need To Know

They stopped in a car park in Brecon that overlooked a shopping centre. It was a Saturday and the streets were packed. Alex looked longingly at a group of kids as they walked past. He'd give anything to be with them; oblivious to what was going on around them, without a care in the world and just being able to relax with mates.

"Your transports arrived," a voice said next to him.

He almost jumped - almost. He'd already forgotten about his Welsh driver and the thought scared him. _Stupid, stupid_, he thought. _One day that'll get you killed_.

"It has?" he asked despondently.

"Aye. See over by there?" Alex followed the finger and spotted the large SUV that had just parked in the far corner of the car park.

"Thank you," he told the driver picking up his bag with his good arm, wincing in pain.

"You be good now," the man called after him. "Take care of yourself, like."

Alex raised a hand in farewell, murmured a goodbye and started limping towards the car. Immediately, pain exploded in his knee and he did his best not to wince. He would *not* look weak in front of the SAS.

By the time he reached the SUV, he was gasping for breath, his face as pale as a ghost. The driver, a typical SAS man with a broken nose looked down at him. His eyes widened.

"MI6?" he asked.

Alex nodded. The man jerked his head. He got in.

They drove off.

It was only a half hour drive, but ten minutes in, Alex was feeling sick. The speed they were going at coupled with the twists in the road and his injuries wasn't a winning combination. He focused on breathing slowly and not looking at the speedometer.

Finally they arrived, just at the point where Alex thought he was either going to throw up or pass out. It was with a sigh of relief that he climbed out. His SAS driver stalked off without another word.

Slowly, he turned round, taking in the other army vehicles parked in this section of facility, the worn huts in the distance, and the giant assault course he could make out even from here. If he squinted, he could swear that he could also see some of the SAS men making there way over it.

The sound of footsteps jolted him out of his thoughts and he turned round to face whoever it was. As soon as he recognised the Sergeant, the bag was dropped, his back was straightened, his legs rammed together and his hand raised to his brow in a salute. He stared straight ahead, his gaze never wavering even as he fought against the pain that the sudden movement had brought on.

"Cub," the Sergeant said, surprise and anger in his voice. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Alex's hand stayed glued to his forehead as his waited for the Sergeant to salute back so he could lower it. "MI6's orders, Sir."

"MI6 indeed. I thought I told you last time, I don't want you here, my men don't want you here, and you don't belong here. If I could bin you, you'd already be gone by now." Davies finally saluted back. "At ease." His eyes followed Alex's hand as it moved behind his back and he stiffened, face paling. He looked as if he wanted to say something, but instead barked out, "At least you haven't forgotten everything."

Alex stayed silent, not moving a muscle. His hand was throbbing, his knee screaming in silent agony, his stomach and chest protesting but he bit back he whimper that wanted to escape. His left arm, the one in the sling wasn't doing much.

Davies eyed the teenager up and down, finally taking his appearance in. "What I want to know is why MI6 told me they were sending me an agent."

"Classified, sir."

"DON'T CLASSIFY ME!" The sergeant shouted. "You are at my facility and I demand ANSWERS!"

Alex took a breath. "If you have a problem, I suggest you take it up with either Mr. Blunt or Mrs. Jones. Sir."

Sergeant Davies eyes narrowed. "I'm not finished with you," he said. "I want answers and I'll get them." He turned and stalked off.

Alex hesitated for a moment, then called out, "Sir, where am I staying?"

Davies turned back in surprise. "They didn't tell you? Your old unit, K-Unit."

_Great_, Alex thought. _It just keeps getting better and better_.

TheNeedToKnow::The Need To Know

K-Unit made it back to the barracks just before the deadline of 1100 hours. It was with a sigh of relief that they stopped, wiping sweat of their foreheads. To Wolf's pleasure, they were the first back and D-Unit arrived few minutes after them. He liked to think their unit was the best of best.

D-Unit's leader, Llama, invited them for a game of Poker but Wolf turned it down.

"Aw, but Wolf!" Eagle complained.

Wolf turned his eyes on the younger man and they had a brief staring match. Eagle looked away first. "Fine, he muttered.

They dumped their packs in the equipment shed and made their way back to their hut. Snake glanced quizzically at Wolf, the question forming on his lips.

"I want to be there when our guest arrives," Wolf growled. His eyes alighted on the not-quite-shut door to their hut.

"Too late."

Wolf glared at Eagle who stared back unabashed. Then he pushed the door open and walked in.

At first, he couldn't see anyone. The curtains had been drawn leaving the hut in semi darkness. In the farthest corner was shadow darker than all the others. Without a word, Wolf motioned to Eagle and Snake who immediately opened the curtains. Light dowsed the room, lighting up a man standing with his back to them. He had blonde hair, shaved so short it was almost bald. He was shorter than Wolf expected, slimmer too. He wore a grey hoodie, more typical of a teenager than a grown man. A sling was visible and Wolf frowned. Something about the man seemed familiar.

"What's your name?" he asked in a moderate tone, not trying to hide his irritation. His team mates came to stand next to him.

Silence.

"We're K-Unit. I'm Wolf, this Eagle and Snake."

"I know who you are."

A low, hoarse voice that had either been used too much, or too little. The man shifted his weight then slowly turned around.

Wolf studied him, shocked by what he saw. It wasn't just the signs of physical abuse - the cuts, the bruises, the bandages - it was the whole way he stood, as if he were broken, beaten, defeated. As if he had lost hope. His shoulders were slumped, his face drawn and haggard. Something in the set of his mouth and the look in his eyes.

Wolf walked forwards so he was standing right next to the man. "Wolf." He held a hand out to shake.

The man looked down at his hoodie pocket where his hand was, then back at Wolf. With deliberate slowness, he took his hand out and clasped Wolfs in a shake.

"Cub."

And if that wasn't shock enough, that was when Wolf noticed the large hole, the size of a two pound coin in the mans - boys - hand that went the whole way through.


	3. Wrong

**I'm back again! Sorry about the wait and length of the chapter. But... I am so pleased with the response this story has got! 26 reviews, 20 favourites, and 57 alerts! THANK YOU!**

**I'm sorry that I haven't replied to reviews, but I've had a really hectic week.**

**Some quick replies to some questions I was asked:**

_**When is this story set? **_**It's set after Crocodile Tears and before Scorpia Rising. As much as I loved the book, it messes with quite a few plot lines. So, no Fox as part of K-Unit.**

_**Why did Alex stay in Birmingham?**_** I actually live in Mid-Wales, not that far from Brecon – just an hour away. I have a Grandma who lives near London, so we do the four hour road trip quite often, and when we go, Birmingham is halfway on our route. Now, I don't know if it's halfway or on the same route if you're on the way to Brecon, but it's how my family does it, so it's how Alex did it.**

**Now I'm meant to be asleep, so my lights off and I can't even see my keyboard, so I'll shut up now.**

**I hope I keep your expectations up – you're all wonderful! Please R&R and enjoy.**

"Cub!"

Wolf stared at the hand, feeling the shock play out on his face. He looked up into chocolate - cold - brown - unforgiving - eyes. He recoiled, taking a step back hurriedly. In the corner of his eye he saw Eagle bounding forwards, Snake not that far behind. But all he could see in his mind - like a film paused at the most crucial point - was the hand, the hole.

"Cub- what- how-" he spluttered.

Eagle threw himself on the teenager, completely missing his victim's wince.

"Cat got your tongue?" Cub asked bemusedly.

Wolf knew exactly when Snake saw from the gasp and the way the air froze. But Wolf didn't care. Because Cub - Cub - had a hole in his hand. A hole!

"Bloody hell," he managed.

Eagle took a step back and looked from Cub, to Snake, to Wolf, then back at Cub. He looked at everyone's point of interest and his eyes widened. He gaped openly.

Cub turned wearily and sat on the only free bed.

Wolf noticed how he visibly paled at the movement and frowned. Something bad had happened to the kid - no wonder MI6 wanted to know what had happened. Now Wolf knew who the agent was, he did too.

There was a brief moment where no one knew what to do, then Snake strode forwards.

"Show me," he demanded.

Cub pulled his hand away like a petulant child. "Leave it," he snapped.

There was sweat shining on his brow, Wolf noted.

"Cub," he tried again but the words stuck in his throat. Dammit, why was the kid effecting him so much? He had seen worse in battle. _Because,_ a voice whispered in his head, _you saw him at Point Blanc and you didn't do anything. Now look at him._ But, he argued to himself, the kid was the son of some rich person. It was logical to assume the kid went to the school.

Wasn't it?

The Need To Know :: The Need To Know

When Alex had been told he was going to be with K-Unit again, he'd expected it to be bad. He'd expected swearing, lots of shouting. Accusations. Questions – lots of questions. He'd expected lots of things.

But not this.

Eagle was bouncing on the balls of his feet nervously, eyes wide. Snake was standing in front of him in a vaguely threatening stance with a barely concealed look of anger. But worst of all was Wolf. The last time Alex had been at the Brecon Beacons, the man had made up with him, even admitting that he might have been wrong about him. At Point Blanc he'd taken a bullet for him. Little things that motioned towards friendship. But here he was, spluttering and actually looking as if he cared!

Alex longed for the cold, hard, unforgiving men he had met the first time he was here. For normalcy.

"Are you going to continue staring or..."

Snake twitched. "Where else are you hurt?"

Alex shrugged, hiding the wince the movement brought. "Everywhere."

Snake frowned while Eagle finally burst out, "What happened?"

"I fell down the stairs." Alex deadpanned.

"Seriously?"

"No."

Eagle scowled and turned away.

"Cub, you need to let me see your injuries," Snake said. "I'm a medic and I need to know how I can help."

"It's fine," Alex said, leaning back on his bed. "I've already been to the hospital."

"I don't care if you've been to St. Dominics, I need to see where your hurt," the medic snapped.

"Actually..." Alex muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing." He settled down and let his head fall onto the pillow, closing his eyes. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to get some sleep."

"Cub!"

Alex ignored the man and gradually deepened his breathing, after a few minutes adding a light snore.

After a moment, "You think he's asleep?"

That was Wolf. There was a silence for a few moments, then, "Yeah."

There was an audible sigh of relief. "Kid freaks me out."

A soft thump as someone collapsed onto one of the beds.

"That's Cub," Eagle said, sounding awed.

"Yeah."

"How come he's MI6's agent? Why's he hurt?"

"Wouldn't we like to know."

Someone sniffed.

Snake muttered, "He didn't seem surprised."

"Huh?"

"That Fox wasn't here," he explained.

"Why wouldn't he be surprised?" Eagle asked. "Unless he knew... but he couldn't have known. How could he have known?"

"MI6 could have briefed him."

Someone shifted and the floorboards creaked. Outside, the sounds of units walking past drifted through the open windows.

"I'm going to see where else he's hurt."

Alex almost groaned. _Time for a bit of 'freaking out',_ he thought.

As he heard Snake move closer, he kept his breathing even but prepared himself. He felt the medic reach out a hand and immediately lifted his own to block it, using the other hand to punch the mans face.

"Jesus!" Snake stumbled back. Someone jumped up.

"Cub?" Wolf asked cautiously.

Alex settled back into his pillows, letting his arms fall back to his sides.

"I-I don't think he's awake," Snake said, his words sounding slightly muffled. "His breathing never changed. It's like he was asleep the whole time."

Nobody spoke. Alex snored.

"How could he do that?" Eagle whispered.

"I don't know." Wolf said, but he sounded slightly suspicious. "What time is it?"

"1142 hours."

"Almost lunch then..." He trailed off for a moment. "Mess hall."

"But-"

"Now."

Feet shuffled and the door opened and closed. Alex sighed in relief.

At least for now he'd be left in peace.

Sighing, he settled himself down into his pillows and let himself relax. So soon after coming out of the hospital he still got tired easily.

Before he knew it, he'd drifted off.

The Need To Know ::: The Need To Know

Sergeant Davies was waiting for K-Unit half way to the mess hall. The air was cold and he'd treated himself to a combat jacket making him the warmest person on camp.

"K-Unit," he barked as soon as he saw the men coming his way. They all wore slightly peculiar expressions on their faces, and he presumed they'd re-met their youngest unit member.

"Sir," Wolf said, leading the way over.

"You've met Cub?"

"Yes sir."

The sergeant looked up at the sky for a moment, directly at the sun. When he looked at Wolf again, black spots danced across his vision. He chewed on his words for a minute, before admitting, "I don't know what to think."

"Sir?" Eagle asked.

Davies turned on his heel and started walking towards the mess hall. A drop of rain landed on the bald patch on the top of his head. K-Unit followed.

"Your assignment is to find out what happened on that mission," he said. "But I need you to do something else. I need you to find out exactly why the kid's with MI6 at all and what they're doing with him. You're to talk about this to no one, and it will go no further. This is a strictly confidential assignment. Got that?"

"Yessir."

The mess hall came into sight just as the heavens decided to open. None of the men altered their pace.

"Report to me in two days time." The sergeant stopped, turning to face the three men. "And remember, this conversation never happened."

He walked off and K-Unit carried on to the mess hall as if they had never been an interruption.

Sergeant Davies allowed himself a small smile of satisfaction, while Wolf, Eagle and Snake contemplated their new assignment and what it meant.

The next few days would be very interesting.

The Need To Know :: The Need To Know

Alex was woken not two hours later by Eagle yelling at Snake. Blearily, he opened his eyes, taking in the two men who were stood up facing each other, each holding some cards in their hands.

"You cheated!" Eagle said, pointing an accusing finger at the medic.

Alex wriggled his toes and rubbed his eyes to get the sleep out, looking around the room.

Wolf was sat on his bed, reading a newspaper. His middle finger was stuck in his units direction.

Snake and Eagle had dragged a table from who-knew-where to the far end of the hut, using two upturned buckets a chairs.

"So did you." Snake laid his cards down on the table and moved over to his bed.

"Yes- but- that's not the point!" Eagle spluttered.

"Shut it. You'll wake the kid up," Wolf snapped, barely looking up from his newspaper.

"Since when did you care?" Snake asked at the same time Alex spoke.

"Too late."

All three members of K-Unit turned to stare at him.

"When did you wake up?" Eagle yelped.

"Just now," Alex shrugged.

The awkward silence was broken by music suddenly splitting through the air.

_-'Coz girls, just wanna have fu-un. Girls just wanna have fun-_

Alex's eyes widened and he reached for his bag, taking a phone out of the end pocket.

"Seriously Cub?" Wolf asked. "That's your ring tone?"

"No. It's not," Alex said looking at the caller ID. "Tom."

"Tom?"

Alex held a hand up to shush him and answered the call. "Hello?"

_"Alex? Is that you?" _His best friend sounded urgent, angry, upset and relieved.

"Yeah..."

_"Thank god. I- we- they said-"_

"Woah, woah. Slow down."

K-Unit exchanged looks as Alex frowned.

_"Yeah, I got it. Cool, slow down."_ Tom took a deep breath, then hesitated. _"Where are you?"_

"Brecon Beacons."

_"Oh."_

"Yeah, oh." Alex waited, the prompted, "So...?"

Another hesitation, then, _"You might to take a look at a newspaper."_

Alex's frown deepened. "What one?"

_"Any. Just- Alex, don't kill anyone okay?"_

The teenage spy turned to Wolf. "Newspaper," he demanded.

"What?" The man looked from the boy to his newspaper. "Cub?"

"Pass the newspaper. Now."

Normally, Wolf would have flat out refused. But as he took in the tired and beaten boy, he thought that maybe, this once, he should go along with it. He tossed the paper over.

"Front page?" Alex asked Tom.

_"Most of them, yeah."_

Alex flipped the paper over and his eyes caught on the picture that filled half of the page. It showed a teenage boy wearing shorts and a t-shirt that revealed half healed cuts and bruises standing next to a red haired woman who was ruffling his hair. Both were smiling, eyes lit up in the moment.

His eyes widened. He knew those people. In fact, he knew exactly when the photo had been taken - a couple of months ago, just after Alex had come out of hospital after one of his missions.

His eyes trailed up to the bold headline that took up the top quarter of the page, his stomach clenching in anticipation and dread.

He took in the words and the world stopped. He stared. His hands started shaking, his face went red with anger.

_"Alex? Alex?" _Tom was talking in his ear.

"I have to go." Alex said tightly, the paper falling to the floor between his numb fingers. He dropped the phone into his pocket and ignored K-Unit's stares. Without another word, he stormed out the hut, his limp barely noticeable in his fury.

Three men's gazes turned to the floor where the now crumpled paper had fallen. Slowly, Wolf bent down and picked it up, straightening it out and turning to the front page.

Eagle and Snake came to stand next to him.

"What is it?" The medic asked, and Wolf gestured at the article and picture. Together, they read the headline.

_Boy and housekeeper killed in terrorists revenge._


	4. Right

**I'm back! It doesn't feel like that long to me 'cause I've been so busy, but I know it's probably been 2... 3... 4... weeks, so I'm really really sorry. I think this is a longer chapter though so does that make up for it?**

**Quick book recommendation: The Name of the Wind by Patrick Rothfuss and The Wise Man's Fear by Patrick Rothfuss. Amazing fantasy books compared to LOTR.**

**Anyway, I have to go in a minute so the Rs.**

**Read, revel, review! (I still love you all!)**

* * *

><p>Alex made it halfway to the woods before he collapsed. He'd gone to take another step and his knee had gone from underneath him, making him fall to the ground in a heap. Dragging himself into a sitting position, he bit back a groan, determined not to look weak – whether anyone was watching or not.<p>

Later, he knew, he would regret coming this far. He still had to go back and Diana Meacher had told him to rest his leg – and back – at every opportunity.

Pulling his phone out of his pocket, he angrily scrolled through his contacts, punching the buttons as though they were Alan Blunt himself. He pressed call, then listened as it rang.

It was picked up three rings later.

"_Hello?" _A woman answered. _"This is Mr. Blunt's office."_

Alex's eyes widened. "I need to talk to Blunt," he said. "Now. Tell him it's Alex Rider and that he'd better come up with a convincing excuse in the next thirty seconds, or he's dead."

The receptionist stuttered nervously. _"I'm sorry, I need your ID-"_

"I don't have one. Tell Blunt _now_."

"_Y-yes, sir. If you wait one moment..."_

Alex tapped the ground impatiently, looking around. There was a unit walking in the distance, carrying a large tree on their shoulders, another climbing the assault course. In a hut nearby, some sort of chanting could be heard – lots of men repeating the same thing over and over. It sounded like they were speaking in French. His back hurt.

"_Alex."_

Alex's attention snapped back to the voice in his ear.  
>"Blunt," he said venomously. "You said this was a private number. You said it would go straight to you in an emergency."<p>

"_In an emergency. Right now I know you're in a safe environment with no danger. What is it?"_

"Safe?" Alex laughed. "This is a camp of SAS soldiers. I'm a fourteen year old boy." He laughed again, his lips twisted bitterly. "What if someone was storming the camp? What if SCORPIA were here? What if the Chinese Triad came after me again, or the Snakehead? I could be _dead _before I even spoke to you."

Alex was breathing heavily, spit flying out of his mouth with every word. He was breathing _too _heavily, aggravating his wounds. He tried to steady his breaths.

"_Have you quite finished?"_ Blunt asked.

"No!" He paused. "Maybe. Yes."

"_Good. Maybe now you can tell me what you rang about? I have a meeting with the Prime Minister in half an hour, and I'd rather not be late."_

"Of course, of course. Don't worry about me, I'm not important. If you need to focus your undivided attention on this meeting, then..."

"_The Prime Minister _is_ rather important, Alex."_

"Whatever." Alex paused, marvelling at the teenage word. The child in him was still there somewhere, then. Then he remembered why he was calling the head of MI6 anyway, and anger returned in full force. "What have you done?" he seethed, ignoring the cliché of his words.

"_I'm afraid I don't understand,"_ Blunt replied.

Alex swore.

"Of course you don't. The newspapers. The media. 'Boy killed in terrorist's revenge'. Ring any bells?"

Blunt sighed and something creaked. Alex could just imagine him leaning back in his leather chair. _"It was necessary and I'm sure you'll understand our reasons-"_

"Really."

"_It was for your own protection. Think about it. Officially, your are dead. This way, none of your enemies will even think of finding you for revenge. None of your friends will be in danger – to be used as leverage or get too close to the truth. Nobody will get hurt trying to rescue you from hopeless situations, like what's her name, like-"_

"Okay, I get it." Alex scowled, stopping Blunt before he could say those words."But to _kill_ me? I have a life – a concept you might not understand - and friends. Why couldn't I just be, I don't know, missing?"

"_Alex, I don't have time for this."_

"You have ruined my life, Blunt, and now my death as well. And we both know it wasn't for my protection – you couldn't care less if I were killed. This was because of your ulterior motives."

"_Alex-"_

"Because if it were known that MI6 used and blackmailed a kid, there would be a public uproar. If you use a kid who doesn't exist-"

The dial tone sounded in his ear. Blunt had hung up.

The Need To Know :: The Need To Know

Back in his office, Liverpool Street, London, Alan Blunt pressed a button on his desk and sat back as his receptionist hurried through the door.

"Yes?" she asked, her bleached blonde hair swinging wildly.

Alan leaned forwards, clasping his hands. His eyes stared stared straight at the wall behind the receptionist, his gaze cold and calculating. The woman looked nervously behind her, then back at her boss.

"Mr. Blunt?"

The grey eyes snapped to her face. "Send a message to Mrs. Jones' office. We need back up at the Brecon Beacons. One man should do, someone to keep an eye on Rider. Have you got that?"

"Yes."

"Good. And if he rings again-"

The receptionist smiled nervously. "Who rings?"

"Rider." Alan scowled at her. "If he rings again, you'd better put it straight through to me." He deliberated for a moment. "But only if it seems urgent."

The receptionist nodded, and turned to leave."I also need you to draft a job application for a new receptionist."

Alan stood up and straightened his tie while the woman hurried out, her face paling. The matter was already out of mind. He had a meeting with the Prime Minister to attend.

The Need To Know :: The Need To Know

"I don't get it. Who could have done this?"

The three members of K-Unit were sat round a table in the mess hall, each of them experiencing painful headaches and an over dose of caffeine. Eagle, who had just spoken, let his head fall onto the table.

"It might have been no one," Snake suggested for the third time. "You know what the media are like, they might just have got the story wrong. Looking at his injuries," -everyone knew who he meant- "he almost _was_ dead."

Wolf nodded grimly. "Or our Cub has some powerful enemies."

"Or it's something else entirely."

The three of them simultaneously reached for their coffees and took long sips, stumped. They'd been going round in circles for hours.

"Where is he anyway?" Wolf asked looking around.

"Dunnae." Snake shrugged.

"Not in here," Eagle muttered.

Wolf waved at a passing SAS man, Hyena. "Hey, you seen our little Cub?"

"What, lost him already?" the short, pale skinned man replied, his wide smile and teeth showing exactly how he had gotten his name. "No, actually. Something wrong?"

Wolf shook his head. "No."

"Right." Disbelief shone in the man's eyes. "Well if that's all, I have to go." His eyes twinkled. "I have some poker players to con."

They watched him walk away.

"We should look for him," Snake said uncertainly at the same time that Wolf said; "D'you think he's alright?"

They looked at each other.

"No," Snake said. "He wasn't hurt _that_ bad. He's been in hospital."

"He can look after himself," Wolf tried to reassure. "He can survive five minutes on his own."

They started at each other awkwardly. Snake coughed. Wolf looked away and scowled. Eagle watched them both, humour in his eyes and the corners of his mouth twitching.

"Mother hen and daddy wolf?" he commented

"Eagle?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

The Need To Know :: The Need To Know

It was the phone ringing that made him look up. All around him, people looked up from their own desks and stared. They managed to look almost as surprised as him himself, a tremendous feat in itself. This was the office, down in the second basement of the Royal and General bank where people worked while they recovered. The work done down here was so boring, so dull, and so totally unnecessary, that the paperwork was actually brought down by staff that weren't needed because none of it was important enough to be faxed or emailed and dealt with quickly.

And the phones never rang.

Almost tentatively, he reached out and picked the phone up. He didn't even have time to open his mouth before the voice on the other end started speaking.

"You're needed."

The voice was, shockingly, undoubtedly, Mrs. Jones. His jaw dropped open. "I-I'm sorry?" he managed.

"Immediately. Security detail. SAS camp, Brecon Beacons. You remember Alex?"

"R-Rider?"

"Correct. He's showing signs of restlessness and he's not yet in a state to be moved. We want you to make sure he doesn't step out of line and stays in place."

"When do I leave?"

"Now. And- be gentle. He's had a rough time. He needs someone he knows and trusts around him."

He nodded to himself. "Trust is a loose term with Alex."

"I know." Mrs. Jones paused and the rustling of a sweet wrapper crackled over the phone. "And, if you could tell him-" she broke off. "I _am_ sorry."

She hung up, and a certain Benjamin Daniels, formerly known as Fox, stared at the phone in shock, The deputy head of MI6 had just given him an assignment personally. And unless he was much mistaken, he'd say that he had just heard the most emotional words he, or anyone else, had heard from a head of MI6 in at least a decade.

The Need To Know :: The Need To Know

The sun was starting to sink down in the sky when Alex finally move from his spot on the floor., It was getting chilly and he knew that if he stayed here much longer, he would be stiffer than he already was and not be able to move at all. Besides, he'd already heard Wolf call for him once or twice and it was nearly time for dinner. He hadn't eaten since about half five that morning and his stomach was complaining loudly.

With a groan, he slowly climbed up wincing with each movement, his back and stomach complaining more than the rest. Alex patted his pocket, checking for his pills. He'd have to take some more when he ate whatever the SAS called the mush they served in place of food.

The walk that he had made in about four, five minutes before now took him about twelve. His rush of adrenaline had gone and somehow, sitting in the grass for most of the afternoon had exhausted him. Finally, he arrived at the mess hall.

Stopping outside, he could tell that all of the SAS units were there. A babble of voices, laughter. For a moment, he hesitated, wondering if he should come back later and beg something off the cooks. Then he asked himself if he was a top of the range, successful, never-failed-a-mission spy – _ex-spy –_ or a scared little school boy. He steeled himself and shoved the door open and walked in.

The rumours must have got around because to their credit, the SAS men barely faltered in their conversation. Stares were kept to a minimum and for the most part, conversation kept on track. It was a restraint Alex hadn't experienced in a long time, especially considering the state he was in. He didn't miss K-Unit's reactions though; Wolf's look of relief that was gone from his face as soon as it had come; a little ease of the tightening around Snake's eyes and shoulders; and last of all, Eagle's broad smile.

Alex grabbed his food and sat down at their table next to Wolf where the only free seat was. Starting to eat, he glanced up at the three men who were staring at him. He raised an eyebrow, his words, though unspoken, hanging in the air. Then his eyes caught on Snake's face and he subtly hid a smile. "Your eye..."

The bruise was quite spectacular if Alex said so himself. He decided he was actually quite proud of it.

The three men exchanged glances. Wolf pulled something out from under the table and laid it out on the table. The newspaper. "Care to explain?"

Alex glanced down, his eyes avoiding the picture that covered most of the page. "Not particularly.""

"Tough." Snake leant forwards on the table. "Because we'd be very eager to know why the rest of the world seems to think _you_ are dead. And your guardian while we're at it, because she must be around somewhere."

Alex closed his eyes. "I don't want to tell you."

Looks were exchanged. "Look, Cub," Eagle said, leaning forwards. "You're not stupid, we're not stupid. Ask yourself, why are you here?"

"Recovery and safety," Alex said without missing a beat.

"Really?" Eagle pinched his nose. "I don't know how you're involved with MI6 and I'm not sure I want to know, but-" he pointed a finger, "you were sent here for a reason. In two weeks, we go back on active duty and we'll probably go off somewhere remote with no toilets, proper food, or good coffee. In two weeks, you could be gone as well."

"What are you saying?"

Wolf pounded the table. "Dammit kid," he muttered. "You dumb?"

Alex cast his eyes to the table. In truth, he knew exactly what they were saying but knew he couldn't bring himself to say what they wanted him to.

"Save yerself a headache," Snake said.

The three men stared at Alex, their stares weighing him down, pinning him to his seat. His situation was starting to get desperate when the door to the mess hall opened abruptly with a bang, the light from inside framing a large, hooded man.

"I don't mean to make an entrance or anything," he said in a deep voice. "But it sort of comes with the job."

Confronted by the stares of the whole of the SAS unit, he slowly stepped inside and smiled broadly. It was, unmistakably, Ben.

"Did you miss me?"

The Need To Know :: The Need To Know

It was half an hour later when everyone had said their hellos and welcome backs with even the Sergeant popping in for a visit. All the newbies had introduced themselves and all the usual questions had been asked by the time Ben, or Fox as he was more widely known round here, sat down. In his hand was a pint of beer that the cooks had somehow managed to dig up from somewhere, an object of focus for most of the SAS men.

Eagle was grinning widely as well as drooling over the sacred beer, Snake was smiling and even Wolf's mouth was slightly upturned. It was a special occasion for all.

"So, to what do we owe this pleasure?" Snake asked finally.

Ben grimaced. "Business I'm afraid."

"Oh, the agent." Wolf said. "You do know who he is, rig-"

"Alex." Seeing their confused expressions, Ben corrected himself. "Cub."

"That's his name?"

Ben's eyes widened incredulously. "He's been here a day and you didn't know his name?"

The three of them shifted nervously. "We haven't really... spoken," Wolf muttered.

"Jeez," Ben whistled. "Speaking of the devil, where is he?"

"He's right-" Wolf turned round, pointing to a recently vacated space on the table behind them. "Here."

"Right."


	5. Secrets and Revelations

**An:** It's late. Very late, I know. Did I warn you? I'm not sure, but in November I had NaNoWriMo (which I won!) which left me with no time to write, as well as several hot chocolate related incidents that involved a computer. This has left me with a very busy December and I'm only just beginning to catch up, so here's chapter four.

I'll warn you now. It's not pretty. It's virtually unedited. It probably needs rewriting. But I honestly can't right now, so I figured anything was better than nothing.

Happy Christmas and Happy Holidays, and to help spread the holiday cheer, please read and review!

* * *

><p>Alan Blunt could have been an assassin. He had the contacts certainly, and as many would point out, he had the cold hearted will as well. How many years had he worked in the offices at MI6? How many times had he given the order that had led to someone's death? How many had died under him, the owner of that emotionless façade?<p>

The point remained however, the Alan Blunt was _not_ an assassin – not as far as anyone knew, and when one worked in the spy business, it was hard for someone not to know something - and that Blunt's emotionless façade was exactly that. A façade.

Many people had sat in this man's office and thought many thoughts along the lines of, 'he's a monster,' and 'is he even human?'. The walls were blank; there were no personal touches. Everything was just so, in it's place.

Grey. Bland. Just like it's owner.

Mrs. Jones thought all this as the knocked smartly on the office door and walked into the room, her steps small and precise. She saw Blunt look up and saw the small flicker of warmth in his eyes that was gone almost as soon as it had come. The door banged shut behind her.

_Façade_

"Tulip."

"Alan." She took a deep breath, shuffling the files on her lap. "I've made the preparations for security; shifts have been changed, files have been reviewed, especially of those hired since March. All codes, locks and security measures have been changed."

"Good. Have you found anything?"

"As of now, no." Mrs. Jones eyes swept the room, taking everything in. "Alan, is this really necessary? You know Alex, I don't think-"

"Exactly. You don't _think._ We don't know anything, and until we do we will continue to take every precaution necessary."

"Alan-"

Blunt caught her in his steely gaze, his eyes cold. She stopped herself.

"How long will you give him with the SAS?"

"Three weeks. If they haven't cracked him by then, we'll have to step in." He paused and a shadow of something flickered in his eyes. "Force will be used if necessary."

Mrs. Jones nodded cleanly, biting back emotions.

"Report to me if you find anything."

Recognizing the dismissal, she stood up and left the room.

Not emotionless, no. More like a chess player, where his opponent was playing hard to beat. Sometimes sacrifices had to made; one piece for another. And sometimes, no matter how hard or well he played, the game would be lost.

And that's when people died.

Big time.

The Need To Know :: The Need To Know

"Cub!"

"Alex!"

Their shouts echoed through the air as they moved in a search pattern on the outskirts of the wood after circulating the main camp. The cover of darkness was hiding the teenage boy extremely well wherever he was, a source of much frustration for the entirety of K-Unit.

As Snake and Eagle set off towards an object that may or may not have been Cub, Ben dropped back, motioning for Wolf to do the same. The team leader frowned but complied, one eyebrow raised quizzically.

"I think I know where Alex is," Ben muttered in a low voice. "But I don't think he's going to come out if you lot are here."

The second eyebrow climbed to join the first.

"Look, when he came here the first time none of you were very accommodating."

"Neither were you."

Ben hesitated. "There have been some... circumstances which have brought us together since then."

Wolf gave him a long, calculating look then nodded. "All right. Eagle! Snake!" He motioned to the rest of his unit and they followed him as he walked back to the hut, firing questions the whole way.

Ben waited until they were out of sight before following, making sure to stay quiet so that they wouldn't hear him. He walked past the unit huts, smiling slightly as he heard the conversations drifting out of buildings, heading back towards the mess hall. As he reached the building he made sure to make lots of noise. He saw the irregular shadow and called out, "You're losing your touch."

"So are you."

"Who said I was sneaking?"

"Who said I was hiding?"

"_I_ didn't." Ben smirked slightly as he sat sat down next to the teenager. Alex had been hiding in plain sight; sitting right next to the mess hall door. He waited for the boy to speak, then sighed as he realized he wasn't going to.

"Any reason why you ran away as soon as I turned up," he probed gently, "or am I just that ugly?"

Alex looked at him. "Who said I ran away?"

"Alex."

His face tightened. "Look, why did they send you here? It's not like I'm going anywhere." His tone was bitter.

"Who said anyone sent me?" Ben asked, eyebrow raised.

"Ben," Alex mocked.

An SAS man walked out of the mess hall, one of the cooks. He called something over his shoulder to one of his companions, the door banging shut behind him. Ben winced as the light from inside briefly illuminated Alex's face, for the first time showing him some of the injuries he had gained.

"MI6... wanted someone to keep an eye on you."

"What, and a whole camp of SAS wouldn't cut it?"

"The whole of the Snakehead didn't."

Alex flinched and turned away, closing his eyes at the reminder of the mission. Ben mentally slapped himself as he saw the reaction; _bad move._

"Alex, I don't why you're here but if I can help, I wi-" he broke off suddenly. The teenage spy had raised a hand to silence him and Ben gaped in horror as he saw the mutilated hand.

"What have they done to you?" he whispered.

"That's a very good question." Alex stood up wearily, subtly clutching his stomach and trying to hide the wince ineffectively. "I'll let you know when I have an answer."

Somehow, Ben got a feeling that he wasn't talking about what his captors had done to him.

The Need To Know :: The Need To Know

"You find him?"

"Yeah." Ben shook his head as he sat down on his bed, drawing his jacket closer around his body. "We had a little chat."

"That's more than we got."

The three SAS men crowded round their old team mate, trying not to show how eager they were to hear what their resident spy had said.

"He is coming back, right?" Eagle asked.

"Yeah," Ben said passing a hand in front of his face. He looked up. "Have you seen his hand?"

Wolf shivered almost imperceptibly. He nodded. "He's been cut up pretty badly. And that's not the worst of it." He picked up the newspaper from where they'd left it earlier and tossed it to Ben who flipped it open and started reading – first in good humour, then in disbelief, then horror.

"No," he muttered."This is not good. Not good at all."

Snake, Eagle and Wolf watched silently.

Ben looked up, face pleading. "Please tell me Alex didn't come here on his own."

"Sorry to disappoint," Eagle said frowning. "Why?"

"Oh god." Ben stood up and started pacing, newspaper still clutched tightly in his hands.

Eagle grinned. "You called?" He quickly shrunk under the three glares sent his way.

"Alex's parents are dead. He was looked after by his housekeeper, Jack, she was like a sister to him-"

The door had opened and Alex stood just inside the door. He looked around at all three of their faces, taking in their slightly guilty expressions and landed on the paper that Ben was still holding. His face darkened.

"I'm going to bed." He said shortly. Four gazes followed him as he walked to his bed and pulled some pyjamas out of his bag. He ignored them, climbing into bed and closing his eyes. Minutes later he was asleep.

"How does he do it?" Snake wondered out loud, absent mindedly rubbing his eye.

"Don't know," Eagle said. "But we'd better follow suit, or did you not hear the sergeant telling us about the lovely surprise he has planned for tomorrow morning?"

The Need To Know :: The Need To Know

Alex was woken the next morning by shouting. He lay still for a moment, focusing on the pain and using it to wake himself up while keeping his breathing even as if he were asleep. It was something he'd been doing for a while now, even when he wasn't on missions. He would lie still until he was sure there was no threat or until he knew he was alone. Focusing on the pain helped keep him alert and woke him up without a fuss.

"Eagle!" the voice yelled again. It was someone he didn't recognise. "Two minutes on the view from inside a table tennis ball!"

Alex froze, then opened his eyes, looking around to find the hut empty apart from Ben who was still sleeping. The beds were made perfectly, items were stored neatly and uniformly and nothing was out of place. The curtains were still drawn despite the fact the sun had obviously risen.

"Sir! It would depend on what the ball was made of," he heard Eagle say after barely a heart beats pause of hesitation. His eyebrows shot up. The SAS man was actually replying? "Typically, they are made of a material that little, if any light, would be able to penetrate."

In a smooth movement, Alex rolled over, gritting his teeth against the pain and retrieved a small, white bottle. He emptied two pills into his hand and swallowed them dry before sitting up and swinging his legs out of the bed. Eagle's voice droned on as he continued to – somehow – talk about the view from inside a tennis ball.

A glance at Wolf's alarm clock told him that it was ten past nine. He'd slept in. And apparently, so had the SAS camp.

No, that couldn't be right.

He scanned the cabin again, and this time, he caught the little details. Wet footprints on the floor, recent, not yet dried. Snake's coat which Alex knew for a fact had been clean last night was now covered in mud.

So. They'd already been out once this morning, come back, got changed and tidied the cabin, then gone out again. Slowly, he stood up, one hand going to his stomach as a stab of pain went through him-

_ Alone, so alone. He hadn't seen anyone in days; just this cold, dark cell. Alone but for his pain. What was going on? Were they biding their time, making him wait, trying to prove a point?_

He shook his angrily. "Don't _do _that," he told himself.

It was something that had started on his third day in hospital. Small reminders, anything. A touch of one of the nurses as they checked his temperature. The wine of machinery in the background. The pattern on a plate. Whatever it was, he couldn't stop his mind for delving into the past.

He forcibly unclenched his fist, examining his cut up palm. He swallowed. What if that happened in the middle of a fight? There was no what if. He'd end up dead. Or worse.

Slowly, quietly, he made his way over the window and opened the curtain slightly so he could look out. He had to blink several time to adjust his eyes.

Outside, lined up in three neat and orderly ranks were three units, including his own. All of them stood at ease and wore uniforms without creases, medals of honour and boots that had obviously been polished well into the night. Two men who Alex had never seen before strolled among them with clipboards, marking things down. A third man stood in front of the ranks, presumably the officer in charge. He had fair hair like Alex but was taller and had more muscles. He looked to be in his late thirties or early forties. Alex decided to call him Mutton.

Alex continued to watch and listen with slowly widening eyes as Eagle continued to talk about the view from inside a table tennis ball until he was told to stop by Mutton. The blonde man nodded his approval.

"Good. Soldiers! To your duties, dismissed!"

As one, the ranks turned to their right and took three uniform paces before heading in their various directions.

"Different isn't it?"

Ben had come up behind while he'd been distracted.

"Yeah."

There was no question as to what they were talking about. The last time Alex had been here was during basic training. The same was true for Ben. During that time, every single man had been taken to his limit and beyond. Tension and emotions had been high with the realisation that unless you performed every activity perfectly, you would be binned and your career would be over before it had even started. The Brecon Beacons hadn't just been a training facility; it had been hell.

This time around, the whole facility had a different feel to it. Although it still maintained it's professional air remains along with a shared feeling of pride. These man had earned their place. Their had been no slacking and no cheating. They deserved to be there. They _were_ the best.

"What made you leave?"

Ben shrugged. "I made it through basic training but I was already thinking of quitting. Then MI6 approached me and it seemed like a good alternative. Besides, if I hadn't left, I wouldn't have met you again."

"No."

Neither of them mentioned the circumstances in which they had met.

Alex sat on his bed again now that no one was moving outside. Ben followed. "What are you doing today?"

"Sticking to you like glue." Ben smiled at Alex's affronted expression. "Orders from the top."

"I'm not a child."

"Not in there, no," the adult said, tapping the younger's forehead. "But out here," he gestured to the world in general, "yes."

Alex scowled. "I still don't need to be treated by one."

"On the contrary. I believe you do."

He looked away, avoiding Ben's eyes. It was strange hearing those words. Everyone else seemed to be telling him the opposite.

"Your different as well, you know."

"What?"

"In Australia. You were different. I'd say happier but that isn't the right word."

Alex frowned at him. He said nothing.

"I don't know what it was. I can't put my finger on it. But it was there. It made you better than you are now."

"Thanks, Ben. Thanks for your input that tells me that I'm somehow happier and better just after I've escaped from a mad man that wants to dissect me alive – again – than when I'm at home, safe and happy."

One word caught Ben's attention.

"Alex, this isn't your home. And whatever you are now, it's certainly not happy."

"Might as well be."

"Alex, what do you mean? What about your guardian, Jack? You belong there. Where is she?"

The teenage spy ignored the questions. "Ben, do you know why I'm here?"

Ben shifted uncomfortably. "Your last mission," he said. "MI6 lost contact with you. They want to know what happened for the report, but you won't tell them."

"Is that what they said." Alex shook his head and snorted. "Ben, if I tell you what they want to know... will they let me go home?"

For a moment he truly sounded like the teenager he was.

"Of course they will." He hesitated. "Unless there's another reason you're here..." he trailed off.

"Not that I know of," Alex said. "Not yet, anyway." He looked up at the older man. "How long until the others come back?"

Ben shrugged. "A few hours. Probably more." He examined the younger closely. "Are you … going to tell me?"

"Yeah." Alex looked down. "I'm going to tell you everything."

The Need To Know :: The Need To Know

Wolf, Snake and Eagle walked into the hut, tired but jubilant. They'd just finished the slaughter house, a challenge that had steadily been getting harder ever since they'd finished basic training and the sergeant had been waiting for them on the other side to congratulate them.

"Well done," he had said, shaking their hands. "Very well done indeed... have you any developments in your mission?"

"No, sir. Not yet." Wolf had replied before they went off to their new activity.

"Did you see Panda's face?" Eagle asked, stepping inside and falling onto his bed with a satisfied sigh. "Priceless. Sometimes I wish-"

He cut off. He'd just noticed what the other two had. Cub – Alex – was curled up on his bed, peacefully asleep. Sitting next to him was Ben, one finger on his lips as he silenced them, one hand running through the boy's hair. Slowly, the spy stood up and beckoned them out of the hut. The door shut softly behind them and they gathered in the weak sunlight.

"You-" Wolf spluttered. "You- he-"

Ben ran a hand through his hair. "I told you," he said. "We've met before. More recently."

"Last time he was asleep, he punched Snake in the face," Wolf protested. Snake rubbed his eye with a grimace.

"I had wondered." Ben glanced at his former team member. "But I don't think Alex is going to stay much longer."

"What? Why?" Eagle asked.

"He's told me what he needed to." Ben's face darkened. "I'll be glad to get him away from here as soon as possible."

By unspoken agreement they started walking towards the forest where they could talk without being overheard. It was what they had done in basic training in their rare free time in an attempt to get away from Cub.

"He told you?" Wolf asked sceptically. Snake watched the intercourse without speaking.

Ben shrugged.

"Look Ben, I don't care if you're a spy. You can stop being so damn secretive. What's the deal with you and the kid? And don't give me the 'we've met since then' talk."

"It's classified."

Wolf, Eagle and Snake came to an incredulous stop. They were still about fifteen metres from the forest.

"He didn't," Eagle said.

"He did," said Snake.

Wolf stared at his former team member. "Classified? What, you're under the Official Secrets Act for meeting a kid?"

Ben shifted awkwardly. "Yeah?" he said awkwardly.

"Bullshi-" Wolf cut off. "Wait. You didn't just meet him did you? It wasn't just a five minute chat in the street was it?"

"No."

"Where were you?"

"Bangkok the first time. Then Jakarta, Indonesia and finally Australia."

"Jesus Christ," Wolf whispered. All three of his team members turned to looked at him at the unusual behaviour. "You were on a mission with him, weren't you?" There was a faint pleading tone in his voice.

Ben sighed heavily, not looking at them. It was answer enough.

For a few moments, there was stunned silence as they took it in. Wolf had known already that Cub had some sort of involvement with MI6 of course, ever since Point Blanc. A rich father he'd thought originally, then maybe a father who was a spy. But this?

Snake looked like he'd had some of his worst suspicions been confirmed, a sad and twisted expression on his heavy face.

It seemed to have hit Eagle the hardest. The blood had drained from his face and his eyes were wide as they darted from Ben to Wolf then back again.

"Mission?" he said finally. "How could he do a mission with Cub? It must be illegal..."

"It is," Wolf growled, suddenly angry. "I'm still waiting for an explanation."

"Oh come off it Wolf," Ben said. "I'm not the only one to have done a mission with Alex."

Wolf stiffened. "He went to the stupid school. How was I supposed to know?"

"How about when the deputy head of MI6 used you to manipulate him?"

"He was fourteen years old!"

Eagle's head was swivelling with every retort, as if was watching a tennis game. Snake looked ready to step between them and stop the fight but at the last moment it seemed it wasn't needed.

Ben sagged in on himself. "He's fourteen?" he whispered.

"Well... yeah," Wolf said awkwardly.

Ben swore loudly. "I saw his file," he said. "How could I miss that? I thought..." he shook his head. "I don't know what I thought."

"I don't either," Wolf said angrily. "Sweet Jesus."

"I didn't know at first, okay?" Ben splayed his hands. "Anyway, by then it was it was too late."

Snake glanced between the two men. "We can talk about this later. Did you find out how he got hurt?"

For a long moment Ben didn't answer. "Yeah," he said finally. "I did."

"And? He wouldn't even show me his injuries."

"I shouldn't tell you," Ben said shaking his head. "He's only just beginning to trust me."

Eagle shuffled quietly. "I think he's right," he muttered.

Ben glanced at him gratefully. "Now," he cleared his throat. "I've got to ring my bosses." He didn't sound happy.

The Need To Know :: The Need To Know

That night in the mess hall Alex was all too aware of the glances his unit kept giving him. Once or twice he sent a pointed glance at Ben but the man seemed to distracted to notice. Instead of saying anything however, he dug into his meal quietly. It wasn't worth making a fuss.

Eventually, the SAS members began to strike up a somewhat awkward conversation. It was an amusing sight as none of them seemed to know how to act around each other. Alex could only suppose that something happened while he was asleep and that that something involved him.

"Are you actually going to eat?" he asked eventually when he could stand it no more. It was the first time he had spoken voluntarily to any of them.

Wolf, Snake and Eagle looked down almost comically at their food. Then Snake nudged Eagle who jumped.

"Er, yeah," he stuttered and took a large mouthful. He attempted to swallow it in one and started choking, only for his team mate to thump him on the back. "Sorry," he gasped. He glared at Snake. "Did you have to hit that hard?"

Snake shrugged but didn't offer an apology, smiling instead.

There was silence for a few more moments.

"Cub," Eagle began again awkwardly. "Wolf was wondering – ow! - okay, we were wondering how you got hurt..."

Alex half glanced at Ben. "Someone didn't like me very much."

K-Unit stiffened as a whole as the caught the meaning behind the words.

"Ben, have you got a reply from the heads yet?"

The older spy met his gaze and looked away quickly, wincing. "About that..."

"What?"

"They want you stay here for a few more days. Something about protection."

Alex looked away bitterly. "They didn't expect me to talk so soon, you mean."

Ben shrugged helplessly.

"Fine." Alex set his knife and fork down and stood up. "If you'll excuse me, I have a call to make." His shoulders were set and his eyes were cold as he drew a phone out of his pocket.

Ben shivered. "Alex," he said. "You know what I said earlier about that thing I couldn't put my finger on?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I found it." He looked at the young spy sadly. "Purpose."

Alex looked at him strangely. Then he walked out of the mess hall, already dialling the number he need.

Wolf swore.


	6. Lost

**AN: **Well, hello y'all. How's it going? *ducks rotten fruits and other items* I'm sorry, I'm sorry! It's been a month, but hey, it's quicker than last time... I think.

Now, there is bad news and good news. What first? Okay, the good news is that I know have a more definite idea of where this story is going. I already knew where it was headed before, just not how it was getting there and where it was stopping along the way.

And the bad news? It's not that bad... it's just I had an awesome idea planned out for when Alex went back to school. And then I remembered that I'd 'killed' him. Life sucks... but more so for Alex.

Oh, and even more good news? I'm planning on doing a one shot Alex Rider/Sherlock crossover, set during A Scandal In Belgravia. What do you think?

Anyway, here you go! (As always, reviews are greatly appreciated – nothing pleases me more! Except Galaxy Cookie Crumble... maybe.)

* * *

><p><em>He was sitting in a car. Alone. Blood stains splattered the seats. A knife lay on the back seat. The night smothered him and his calls for help were muffled by the heavy air and closed doors. He'd tried to get out but to no avail. The doors were locked with something more than metal and glass. Whoever had put him here hadn't wanted him to get out.<em>

_Alex ran a hand through his – long - hair and when he looked at it, it was covered in blood. He jolted, looked away, back again and closed his eyes. Why couldn't he feel any pain? Was he dead?_

_The thought scared him less than it should have. Briefly, he questioned himself, but was quickly distracted as someone tapped on the window. He tensed and peered into the gloom, ready to defend himself if need be._

_He didn't need to._

_Even in the dim light he could make out the distinctive red hair of Jack and he might have felt a rush of warmth and comfort on seeing her face had it not been for her expression. Her mouth had fallen out as her hands beat against the glass frantically, shouting words that didn't reach through the glass._

_Horrified, Alex renewed his efforts to open the door, picking up the knife on the back seat and using it as a club._

_Tears were streaming down Jacks face and she was trying to do the same from her side. Alex saw the blood running down her face. His blood went cold. _

_Then she stopped pounding. She stopped shouting. She stopped everything._

_She turned._

_Alex knew what was going to happen, could just tell. He bashed the glass harder as he sensed that whatever Jack was afraid of, whatever she was reaching for him for, was out _there_, ready to attack._

_The glass was cracking and he was crying out with the force of every blow. He could hear screaming as if from a long way off and somehow he knew it was _her_ and that he need to act faster or it was going to be too late._

_There was a flash in the corner of his vision just as the glass broke completely. He didn't waste time to wonder why it cracked now of all times, crawling awkwardly out of the car just in time to see someone turn and run. But his focus wasn't on the attacker. It was on Jack stumbling, Jack falling, Jack falling falling falling_

_He was reaching out to catch her_

_Falling_

_Their fingertips brushing_

_One brief second_

_And they separated as Jack fell farther, the dark hole claiming her._

_He felt himself fall to his knees and his howl of despair anger sorrow _everything_ echoed deep into the night._

Alex sat bolt upright, chest heaving, still howling. He could feel the sweat on his skin, the cold air that told him it was still night and could see the four faces hovering around him. He barely registered that they were staring at him in shock and surprise before he was lashing out, throwing a punch at the man to his right, head butting the man in front and throwing the duvet off of his body in just a few short movements.

He leapt up and retreated to a corner, ready to fight, sending a quick roundhouse kick at one of the men as he went.

"Sweet Jesus, Cub!"

He froze and his eyes locked on the man who had spoken. He blinked in surprise. "Wolf?"

"Of course it's Wolf! Who'd you think I was? An assassin?"

"No- just- I-" Alex shook his head and tried to narrow his thoughts. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"You were screaming in your sleep," Ben said, concerned. "You woke us all up."

"Sorry," Alex muttered and shivered.

Eagle's eyes caught his for a moment and he frowned. "Do you need anything? Can I get you something?"

"If you've got a coke, that would be great." Alex smiled weakly. He was busy assessing himself. His body felt okay for the moment though he doubted that would last long. He wasn't so sure about his mind. He barely registered Eagle moving off and hunting around his bed.

"What time is it?"

"Four thirty. You should get back to sleep."

Alex shrugged and went back to his bed and sat on it. He made no move to lie down, instead staring straight ahead, eyes unseeing. He didn't move until he felt Eagle press something cold into his hand

_The metal plate, ice cold on his palm, fear, pain, skin crawling_

"_No!"_

_Screaming _

_Fire agony_

It was a can of coke. He glanced up in surprise, cocking an eyebrow. Eagle shrugged. "Gotta have something that tastes good once in a while."

"Thanks."

"It's fine."

Snake was still standing in the same place. His face was still a little pale from where Alex had jabbed him in the stomach and the black eye stood out more than ever. He realised that out of his four old team members, Snake had been the most distant since he'd returned. He remembered the punch that he'd thrown on the first day and realised why.

"How long has this been going on?" The scottish man asked abruptly.

"It hasn't."

"You're first one?" he asked sharply.

Alex hesitated then nodded. Ben appeared at his elbow.

"Snake's the medic," he said. "He does psychological as well as physical damage."

"Oh great." Alex muttered. "Now I'm mental."

Ben cracked a smile. "You've always been mental."

"Blame my father. It was him that was into this stuff."

"Must run in the family."

Ben ruffled Alex's hair. Alex shied away at the touch, then relaxed. He glanced over at Snake who was watching him with hawk like eyes. Eagle was stood by his shoulder watching curiously. Strangely, Wolf was lying on his own bed with a book. He refused to look in Alex's direction, almost as if he was trying to give him some privacy.

"What was it about?" Snake asked, breaking the uneasy silence.

Alex swallowed and didn't answer. Absent mindedly a hand drifted up and started massaging his bullet scar. It wasn't that he didn't trust the unit medic – they'd spent almost two weeks together in SAS training. It was impossible for anyone to stay distant from one another in the close confines. No, it was more that he didn't want to remember. Didn't want to have to see it again, even if it was such a twisted version of reality.

"Cub."

"It was just my imagination."

"Then you have one hell of an imagination."

Neither of them believed the lie and they both knew it.

Eagle bounced forward on the balls of his feet, something that Alex was beginning to recognise as a nervous habit. He looked slightly unsure of himself. Alex couldn't blame him. He felt the same way.

Ben coughed.

"Are you going to be able to get back to sleep?"

"I doubt it." Alex shrugged. If he closed his eyes now, he feared the images would burn themselves into his mind and eyelids until they consumed him. He hated that feeling of no control that he only ever felt in his dream worlds.

Snake turned away. "Have a shower," he said gruffly.

Alex nodded. He would have had one anyway. As he got up, Eagle took one last glance between them all and headed back to his bed like the others were doing. As Alex passed, he looked at Wolf, unable to keep the curiosity from his eyes. They stared at each other and then Wolf nodded.

Alex carried on walking, unsure of what had just passed between them.

The hot water pummelling down on his skin was a welcome distraction. It was also a surprise. Every other time he'd had a shower at the camp the water had been a cold drizzle and he'd expected nothing less. It had also been at the end of the day when all the other soldiers had had the same idea. More than once he had hear them curse the people up at the big manor house who no doubt had as much hot water as they wanted.

Now however, it was likely that no one else was awake apart from his unit. Certainly no one else would be having a shower. He was able to relax properly for the first time. Even the pain killers seemed to be holding up for the moment.

Tilting his head back he allowed the water to cascade down his face

_Couldn't breathe_

_needed air_

_oh god_

_he wasn't going to last_

_thrashing, hands hitting the sides of the tin bath_

His wrist flared in pain. He'd punched the wall in the moment of confusion. Blinking frantically to get the water out of his eyes he cradled the injured limb and swore loudly.

"_You're language is ripe son."_

_Screaming, a loud cacophony in his ears_

"_Jack, no!"_

He was crouched on the floor. The water blinded him, running down his skin and into the drain below. Heart pumping fast, blood and adrenaline coursing through his veins. With a distinct effort he stood up again and cut the water off. The metal was blisteringly hot under his skin

_Struggling, fighting, the metal rod getting nearer_

"_Please!"_

_A tight laugh_

His rough breathing was the only sound in the now cool air. He didn't move, just standing and staring. For the first time that night his injuries started to pain him. If he waited too long he knew they would start to overwhelm him – slowly at first, and then so hard and fast that he would be writhing on the ground, unable to otherwise move.

He stepped out of the cubicle and started drying himself carefully. He was conscious of every cut and wound on his skin and careful over every ridge of scars. He kept the mirror behind him at all times.

Finally he stepped into some loose shorts and a t-shirt and stepped out of the shower block into the cool night air. The first thing he noticed was the stars. Back in London there was too much light pollution to see many, if any at all. Here, far away from civilisation, the stars shone out like beacons, thousands of them winking high above. How would it feel to be one of those stars, looking down at Earth and beyond? Being able to look at the small humans and laugh at how insignificant they were in the grand scheme of things?

He shook his head with a wry smile. This was what happened to him when he got tired – he got all sentimental and philosophical.

When he walked into the hut his unit froze for a moment. They'd been talking about him. He'd known they would be. He'd just hoped they wouldn't.

"Hi."

"All right?" Ben asked, coming over. He grasped Alex's shoulders and gazed into his eyes. Alex flinched and looked away.

"Yeah."

"_Right._"

Ben snorted. Alex shook his head and pulled away. Why was his life so difficult? All he wanted was some peace. He climbed into his bed but lay on top of the covers. In the way he was now the covers would feel like restraints, weighing him down.

"Hey, Cub."

He looked at Wolf in surprise. "What?"

"We're here for you." Wolf shifted. "If you need to talk. You're still a part of the unit."

Alex stared at him for a long moment.

"Thanks."

The Need To Know :: The Need To Know

He woke up with the soldiers the next morning and spent a few minutes watching them get ready for a new day. Judging by their comments it was going to be easier than the day before, but none of them were looking forward to it.

Alex smiled to himself.

"Hey Alex, how did your call go last night*?" Ben asked, struggling into his trousers.

"I didn't bother. Nothing would have changed."

"It won't be long now. They can't keep you here forever."

Alex raised a solitary eyebrow but didn't reply, turning back to his clothes to get dressed. As he took his top off he heard a sharp intake of breath. He ignored it, pulling on another quickly and doing the same for his trousers. There was profuse swearing as his knee was revealed. When he turned to face them, they stared at him in mixed emotions.

Wolf swore again.

"My god," Ben breathed, face pale.

Come to think of it, they all looked a bit peaky.

"Look," Alex said. "It doesn't bother me. It shouldn't bother you either."

_It's never bothered anyone else._

"Cub," Snake said through tight lips, "how can you expect us not to be bothered?" His hands clenched by his sides. "Jesus, you said someone didn't like you, but that-" He shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. "This is wrong. So, so wrong."

"Tell me about it."

"Don't you get it, Cub? Torture is one thing, but that?"

Alex glanced between the faces staring at him and sat back down on the bed. "What do you mean?"

"What do I mean?" Snake laughed hollowly. "Torture isn't anything new. The medieval ages are renowned for being the worst. But it's still practised today, despite all of our morals and ethics and standards. It's nowhere near as grotesque as back then though because it's been designed not to cause too much damage, just the pretence of it. 'Getting the victim to talk without the physical after effects'. What they've done to you..."

Alex didn't say anything.

"What, haven't you got anything to say for yourself?"

He shrugged. A vein jumped in Snake's neck.

"It wasn't like I was the one who did it," he muttered. He glanced at the window. "You're going to be late."

He saw Ben look at Wolf. Something passed between them and they came to an agreement because Wolf put a hand on Snake's arm and led him away. Eagle followed after a moments hesitation.

"Wait a moment," Alex said.

"What?"

"Yesterday. When you were on parade." He paused, unsure of how to ask his question. "The view from inside of a tennis ball?"

"Oh." Eagle smiled. "It's just something the sergeants do; to keep us on our toes. Quick thinking out in the field."**

"_Keep you on your toes, Mr. Rider."_

_The hammer coming down, impact in five four three two one_

When the world came back into focus, the others were gone and he was alone.

The Need To Know :: The Need To Know

Wolf, Snake, Eagle and Ben stood outside the sergeants office. The wind was howling, repeatedly trying to knock them off their feet and ripping through their clothes until they were shivering uncontrollably.

"Come in!"

Wolf pushed open the door and they marched in, turning as one to come to attention. The sergeant smiled slightly as he eyed them up. Ben realised that old habits were going to die hard.

"At ease."

They slid to the side, relaxing slightly. Ben took the opportunity to glance around the room. The main door was directly to his right while another lay to his left, presumably to another office or maybe living rooms. The walls had obviously once been white but various scuffs and wars through the years had consistently made them darker and darker to make them the blurred shade of that they were now. The floor looked well worn, from other units traipsing in and out or repeated pacing, he didn't know. The plain, simple desk, plastic swivel chair and bare bulb that hung above their heads all indicated tight budgets.

"I assume you've come to report?" Sergeant Davies enquired, placing some papers down on the desk. TOP SECRET was printed on top page in red ink. Something from MI6 then. Ben didn't know why they bothered - everything that passed through their hands was top secret.

"Yes sir." Wolf nodded cleanly.

Davies leant back in his chair, the plastic squeaking in protest. "Go on."

"We've not managed to find much. Cub doesn't talk to us much – he's quiet, keeps to himself and he's obviously traumatised from... recent events."

The unit shared a look and Davies wondered what they weren't telling him.

"And then there's the fact that in the eyes of the world, he's dead. I'm sure you've seen the newspapers, sir."

"Is that all?"

Wolf shrugged. "He keeps to himself. The only other thing is that we don't where his guardian is. We think she's dead but we don't know."

"She is dead," Ben interrupted quietly. He didn't elaborate.

"You know more?" Davies asked.

"Me and Alex – Cub – have met before. We made a deal. If he told me what happened … in recent events, then I'd get him out of here as soon as possible. I've already contacted MI6 and they no longer need your help."

"Don't they?" The sergeants lips turned downwards. "What's he still doing here then?"

"The heads just need to sort a few things out."

"Of course." Davies sneered. "Bloody MI6. You're dismissed."

Ben snapped to attention and marched out, shutting the door behind him. The sergeant looked at Wolf once more, jerking his head towards the door. "What's he not telling us?"

"We don't know, sir."

"Fine." Davies slumped in defeat. "What about Cub? Do you know what the link is between him and MI6 yet?"

The three unit members glanced at each other.

"It's possible," Wolf said slowly, "that he may have worked for them."

The sergeant straightened, eyes widened as his face suddenly went from grim-serious to deadly serious. "What do you mean?"

"On at least two separate occasions." Wolf's voice had dropped so low that it was almost inaudible. "Not necessarily voluntarily."

Silence rang through the room and Wolf raised his eyes to look the sergeant in the eye. "I'm sorry, sir. I didn't realise-" he broke off.

Beside him, his unit members fought to keep their faces impassive. Never before had they seen their leader like this. He was, as far as they knew, fearless. Apart from heights. They'd been led by him into battle, he'd been briefed by people higher than Mr. Blunt and Mrs. Jones could ever be, he'd even met the queen, yet not once had they seen him like this.

What they didn't realise that Wolf had strong morals that had been instilled into him by his father at a very young age. They had played an important part in his life, just like his job and he took them very seriously. He'd just realised that those morals and ethics had been smashed to pieces. It was the sergeant or anyone else he was afraid of because he wasn't afraid. He was angry. With MI6, but more importantly, with himself.  
>"This isn't your fault, Wolf," Davies said sharply. "Those at '6 have conned us more times than any of us would care to count."<p>

"Yes sir."

"Good." His gaze softened. "With any luck, he'll be gone and out of our hair within a few days. You're all dismissed."

They turned and exited the small hut as one.

The Need To Know :: The Need To Know

That night Alex had another nightmare. He slipped out of the hut to have a shower quietly, ignoring the questions that followed him. As soon as he escaped into the cool night air, he threw up his dinner onto the ground, one hand clutching his stomach, the other his head.

He made it to the shower block and as the hot water once more pummelled down on him, he fought to keep his mind as the flashbacks assaulted him.

Would it ever end?

Once more he slunk back to his hut, pausing to throw up once. He ignored his choosing instead to lay on his bed and attempt to sleep. The last thing he saw before he closed his eyes was Snake's disapproving stare.

The Need To Know :: The Need To Know

"Alex, we need to talk."

It was two days later. None of them had managed to get a full nights sleep since the first nightmare ad Alex was starting to experience the flashbacks with alarming frequency. Right now, the teen didn't look up from where his phone, choosing it in favour of Ben. He heard the older man bite back a sigh.

"I mean it Alex. This isn't healthy for you – heck, it's not for us."

His hand tightened around the device in his hand and he looked up for the first time. "What about?"

Ben seemed taken aback from a moment.

"The nightmares," he said. "The flashbacks."

"What flashbacks?"

Ben reached out and touched Alex's shoulder.

_A hand on his shoulder, "Oh, hey Tom."_

"_What happened?"_

"_Druggie Rider. What this time?"_

_The boat on the hook falling_

_falling_

_falling_

"_Jack!"_

He blinked.

"Those flashbacks," Ben said softly.

Alex turned away and let the phone fall from his hand to his bed. "You can't help, Ben."

"You don't know that!" The other man argued. "Let me try!"

Alex laughed. The sound was hollow. "No one can help."

"You don't know that," Ben repeated. "If I can't, then maybe Snake can, or we could get a professional-"

"This isn't about the nightmares, Ben."

They stared at each other. Ben looked away first.

"I have contacts. MI6 has to listen to someone. There'll be a way."

Alex shook his head and clasped his hands behind his back, starting to pace. He didn't answer for a long time.

"Have you heard of Harry Bullman?" he asked abruptly.

"Alex-"

"Have you?"

"Yes."

"Good." Alex nodded to himself. "What do you know about him?"

Ben sighed. "Not much," he said, running a hand through his hair. "He was a journalist. He died. Alex, what has this got to do with anything?"

"He's not dead."

"What?"

"He... he'd heard about me. I don't know how. He thought I was a good story, so he came looking. Found some evidence and came knocking right on my door. Wanted to sell my story, get a scoop of a life time. When I told him no, he said he'd do it anyway." Alex shivered and his eyes glazed over for a moment. Then he blinked and refocused. "I didn't have anywhere left to turn, so I went to MI6."

Alex paused. Ben swore as the implication hit him.

"Yeah," Alex agreed. "But it's not what you think. They didn't kill him. They did worse than that. They ruined his life, just like he would have ruined mine and just like they've just done to me now. The story hit the news and the newspapers. Imagine Harry's surprise when he found he was dead.

"Don't you see, Ben? They did that in one night, to one journalist. Imagine what they could do to me, a kid who doesn't even exist."

"There must be a way," Ben persisted. There was a pleading tone to his voice. "I know people in high up places. They could stop this – maybe even give you your life back! They could say it was a mistake, the wrong information at the wrong time-"

Alex laughed once more, sound devoid of any humour. "Don't you think they already know? My existence is a secret Ben, but only to the rest of the world."

Ben balled his fists, frustration beginning to show. "I know people," he insisted. "High up people."

"You got higher than the Prime Minister than the Queen? Because if not, just give up Ben. MI6 didn't want to let me go one year ago. They're not going to now."

Alex picked up his phone once more and thrust it at Ben. The spy took it reluctantly and glanced down at the screen before doing a double take.

It was a simple image. It could have been from a brochure from any school in England. It had seemingly no meaning yet to Alex, it held all the meaning in the world. Just a bluey green background with to words in printed block capitals.

CAREER DAY.

The number was withheld.

"Yeah." Alex said quietly. "They want me back."

* * *

><p>* Just in case you don't remember, the call from the end of last chapter (to MI6).<p>

** This is something they actually do in the army (or used to) according to my dad. He was once asked to list all the uses for a toilet roll. It gets you used to thinking quickly when you're out on the field.

Hope you liked it and please review! (Galaxy Cookie Crumble if you do :D)


	7. Turning Tables

**AN: **Ouch. Six months. Is that a record? … Okay. Anyway, the good news is that I should be updating faster now as I'm trying to finish this off quickly so I can focus on my novel, which I'm trying to get published by the end of the year. _(May I just add, in my defence, I did have exams!) _Another important note is that this story has now passed it's one year anniversary!

Please read and review, but more importantly, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Alex packed his bag the next day while the others were out on a tactical exercise, Ben goodness knows where. It wasn't hard because he didn't have much stuff. Strange as it was, he felt almost sad that he was leaving. It was the first place he had been to in a while where he actually felt he had friends.<p>

Friends.

How strange. At Brookland school, he had never quite got on with his peers – not after the Stormbreakers. But here? In the midst of an SAS camp, among hardened soldiers? They understood each other. They didn't call him names, didn't judge him for things he'd never done or even the things he had. It was refreshing.

He stuffed one last hoodie into the rucksack along with a battered copy of Oliver Twist he'd brought in case he got bored and leaned back with a sigh. As he did, he hit his knee on the bed post.

"Shit!"

Gasping in pain, he rolled the leg of his trousers up to examine it. The wound itself was rather smooth – bright red and the skin pulled taught – but all around it was a complete mess. A pulp of red and silver scars, scrunched up and twisting strangely with every movement. Alex looked away. Despite how long it had been, he still couldn't bear to looked at it. He traced a finger idly over one of the lines, following it from start to finish, unable to stop the flashback even as he felt it coming.

"_Rider!"_

_a smoking gun_

_point blank range_

_falling_

_blood_

_screaming_

_falling_

_Falling-_

"Looks like that hurts."

Ah. There was Ben.

"Yeah." Alex grimaced, rolling the material back down. "What gave you that impression?"

"Oh, I don't know," Ben said, sitting down next to Alex. "Might have been the scream of pain."

"It wasn't a scream."

"Fine. Cry of pain. Is that any better?"

Alex gave a thin smile. "Marginally."

They sat in a companionable silence, shoulder to shoulder. Ben leant down and picked up a picture that was sticking out of Alex's rucksack.

"What's this?"

"That? It's – it's just me and Jack. And Ian."

"Your uncle?"

"Yeah."

Ben studied the picture curiously. Alex was grinning at the camera, a bag slung over one shoulder as he pointedly looked away from the other two. He was tanned lightly as if they were on a holiday.

The man standing next to him, presumably Ian Rider, was wearing a suit despite them obviously being on holiday. There was a definite family resemblance. He was half frowning, half smiling as he staggered under the weight of the red head who had just leapt onto his back. Jack. She was grinning ecstatically as if she had just gotten away with something.

Ben handed the picture back to Alex who took it reluctantly.

"How long ago was that?"

"Three months before Ian died." Alex shrugged. "It was a good trip. Me and Jack went and saw the Eiffel Tower."

"What about your uncle?"

"He disappeared for two days. When he came back, he said he'd been called to a really important meeting." Alex's eyes darkened. "It didn't explain why he was limping."

Ben felt a rush of sadness. He patted Alex on the shoulder. "I'm sure he loved you."

A smile passed across the teen's face so quickly it was almost never there. "He did," he said softly. "Too much."

"What do you mean?" asked Ben hesitantly.

"He tried so hard to keep his job and his life separate," Alex said. "Sometimes I feel as if I never really knew him."

Ben swallowed. He didn't know what to say and was thankful for the normal, happy childhood he remembered.

"I could get you out of the country," he offered. "MI6 can't do anything outside of England."

Alex shook his head. "CIA uses me just as much. Even when I dropped out of space, ASIS couldn't resist. And as much as I hate to admit it, MI6 protects me. Without them, the Chinese Triad would have got me years ago – or the Snakehead, or anyone who's left of SCORPIA. I've made too many enemies, Ben. I can't go back."

"Fine." Ben held his hands up. "You win."

Alex smiled slightly and placed the photo back in his rucksack. He stood up slinging it over his shoulder, wincing as it hit his back.

"Best go wait for them," he muttered. "Bye, Ben."

Alex held out a hand, his injured one, and Ben grasped it. They shook before the elder pulled in for a hug.

"I'll come with you," Ben offered. "I've got to go back too."

Alex shrugged. A book was digging into his back painfully and at first, he couldn't think what it was. Then he remembered. Oliver Twist by Charles Dickens.

"It's your funeral," he said.

The Need To Know :: The Need To Know

Tom Harris was having a bad day. He'd woken up late for school and panicked as he got ready only to remember that it was a teacher training day. He had slumped back onto his bed, shirt half done up and a tie loose around his neck, in defeat. It had to be today all of all days that he'd forgotten to make any plans.

So it was that two hours later, he was hiding in his room with Green Day blaring loudly on his new speakers as his parent's shrieking voices found their way through the floorboards from downstairs. He checked his phones for any new texts, only to see that the last one was from Alex.

He groaned and sat down.

It was bad enough when his best friend was on missions but at least he definitely knew his friend was alive – even if it was barely so when his friend came back. This not knowing even where Alex was, what was happening to him and _why_ this was happening to him... That brief period when Tom had thought his friend was dead had been hell. The whole school knew about it of course, and nobody would leave him alone. Either words of sympathy or snide remarks of how it was 'about time'. Ironically, the place where he could get the most peace was at home where he doubted his parents had even registered the supposed death of his best friend, they were so busy shouting at each other.

Alex had gone silent for a few days which had made Tom's old fears start up once more and at least this new text was confirmation of life. Still.

With a sigh, he picked his battered phone up.

_On the way to bank,_ it read. _Forgot to bring my bag – could you pick it up for me? Ty._

Tom read the text again. And again. What the hell? On the way to the bank – that had to mean MI6. He shivered. Forgot to bring my bag – if Alex was still going to school or was staying over, he would have assumed he meant his school bag. But Alex hadn't gone to any school for a long time now. It had to be some other type of bag... staying over... an overnight bag? Was Alex trying to send a discreet message?

_You mean the bag you left here?_ He typed back and set his phone on the side. Alex would know what he meant and hopefully he'd reply soon.

Tom started tapping his fingers. What could MI6 possibly want with Alex now? They had made him dead, stopped him from existing. Surely they weren't going to do anything more?

His phone vibrated. He grabbed it, opening the text quickly.

_Yeah, that's the one. Can't believe I forgot it after all that._

"Oh, for fu-" Tom cut off as another text came through.

_Might come a pick it up later. Not sure if I'll have time._

Tom swore quietly. Everything had just clicked into place. MI6 had called Alex back in and they were going to send him on a mission. But for some reason, Alex wanted Tom to pack an overnight bag for him and maybe they'd be able to meet up.

"Shit," Tom added, just for emphasis. He shoved his phone into his pocket and stood up. Nothing else for it then – he'd just have to do as his friend had asked.

He just hoped nobody had changed the lock.

The Need To Know :: The Need To Know

Alex stood on the pavement and gazed at the bank with cold eyes. He felt almost as if he were walking towards his own execution and the large overbearing building did nothing to help the fact. Ben hesitated behind him as the anonymous black car that had driven them here slipped away.

"Alex?" he asked.

"Sorry," he muttered and walked through the doors. The receptionist didn't even look up as he walked in and he ignored her as well. He headed straight for the lifts and punched the buttons to take him up to the eighteenth floor.

"It's just a debriefing," Ben said but even he sounded unsure. Alex didn't bother answering.

The lift arrived with a small _ping!_ and they stepped off together. Ben hesitated outside Mr Blunt's door but Alex walked straight in without knocking and sat down in the first seat. Blunt stared at him with emotionless eyes. As always, Jones sat next to him sucking a peppermint.

"Alex, it's good of you to come," Jones greeted.

"It's not like I had much choice," Alex muttered. Jones ignored him.

"Mr Daniels. Please, take a seat."

Ben did so with a side long glance at Alex. He looked strangely apprehensive and impressed. Alex wondered why.

"Why am I here?" he asked when nobody spoke.

Jones looked at Blunt before answering. "First of all, we need to ask you a few questions," she said. "And then we'd like to ask you a favour."

Alex opened his mouth to retort angrily but Blunt beat him to it.

"Humour us," he said sounding as if he himself had never humoured anyone in his life.

Alex repressed a retort and sat back, crossing his arms angrily. "What do you want to know?"

"On your mission in the Middle East, you were discovered and taken captive."

_Hot blistering sun_

_a shout_

"_him!"_

"Yes," he affirmed.

"You were held for three weeks and submitted under various methods of torture to divulge information about MI6, correct?"

Alex's jaw clenched. "Yes."

_screaming screaming pain help please_

"...in this time?"

"Pardon?" Alex asked, shaking himself into reality. His hands were clenched into fists and cutting half moon circles into his palms. Beside him, Ben leant forwards.

"Is this necessary?" the spy asked. "Alex has already told me what happened."

Blunt paid no attention to him. Jones unwrapped another peppermint hastily.

"During the time you were held captive, did you divulge any information?" the head repeated.

"No," Alex said shortly. "Not that I'm aware of."

"Are you sure?" Jones broke in tentatively. "Even the slightest detail might be important."

"Not that I'm aware of," Alex stated. He was scowling. "I can't tell you about the times when I was unconscious or delirious."

Ben winced.

_Jack standing in front of him_

"_disappointment"_

"_failure"_

_painpainpain_

_fading_

_not real_

_notrealnotrealnotreal_

"What did SCORPIA want to know about? Did you find out their plans?" Blunt demanded.

Alex snapped. "What do you think?" he shouted. "Do you think I just snuck out of my cell in between torture sessions to do a little bit espionage work?"

"Alex-"

"No! I did not find out their plans! I was too busy trying to stop my leg from falling off, or making sure I wouldn't lose my hand. I was too busy _dying_."

"And yet you're still alive," Blunt said. He was eyeing Alex like he was some sort of meat, waiting to be dissected.

"No thanks to you," Alex retorted. He wiped some sweat off his forehead. "Are we done yet?"

Jones glanced at Blunt. "Not quite."

"We'd like to ask you a favour," the grey man said. "We'd like your help."

_help me pleasepleaseplease_

Alex stiffened. "I'm not working for you," he said.

"It has recently come to our attention that a lot of money has been disappearing where it shouldn't. A school for special needs, St. Alberts,* receives a lot of funding from the government for its very noble cause. However it has become apparent that despite the vast amount of money and resources given to the facility, the school only sees less than half of it."

"We ran some background checks on the headmaster," Jones said. "Mr Haliday has been caught several times in his childhood for petty crimes. He also spent some time in prison for smuggling drugs. It's likely that he's the reason that the money has been disappearing."

"Hold on a minute," Ben broke in. "You can't be serious!"

"Deadly," said Blunt.

"But Alex is injured! He's only just recovered from being tortured, you can't send him out into the field, especially with his hand – and leg!"

Blunt's steely gaze caught onto Ben's. It left no room for argument. Ben slumped back into his seat.

"So – Alex has a choice in this, right?"

"Of course." Blunt smiled. His lips twisted awkwardly across his face. His facial muscles looked unused to the exercised. Alex doubted that it could look less sincere.

"You'd be going in as wheelchair user," Jones said. Her eyes flicked nervously between the child and the spy. "Your cover would be that you were paralysed from the hips down after a car accident when you were younger. Agent Daniels would be your backup and would also be your carer during the mission."

There was a short silence. Alex hadn't moved. Ben clenched his jaw but otherwise didn't move.

Blunt glanced at Alex. "What do you say?" he asked.

The teenager closed his eyes. "No."

"Alex," Jones said. "You need to-"

"No," Alex repeated. "I'm not going to do it. Not now. Jack isn't here any more. I don't have anything to lose. You can't threaten me."

"Threaten you?" Ben asked, suddenly bolt upright.

"Nothing?" Blunt asked. He arched an eyebrow. "Your house and your money belong to us now. You have nowhere to go."

"I'm not going to do it." Alex stood up. "You can't make me." He made for the door and his hand had just closed around the handle when Mr Blunt spoke again.

"People could die, Alex."

"Then send someone else."

"They might already be dying – I seem to remember you disagreed with the people who sold drugs at your school? This man is exactly the same."

Alex shook his head. "Send someone else," he repeated. "You managed perfectly well before my uncle died." He opened the door.

"If you step out of that door," Blunt said, "then you _will_ regret it."

Alex met his gaze and held it. "I have nothing to lose."

The door slammed shut behind him.

The Need To Know :: The Need To Know

Tom jumped as a car hooted its horn on the street outside. He took a deep breath to calm himself.

The house key under the mat by the door had still been there so he'd let himself in easily but he was so nervous that he was twitching at the slightest noise. He'd already half packed a bag for Alex, including the gun he'd found stashed in the bedside table, but he had no idea what his best friend wanted an overnight bag for. He'd moved downstairs to add some food into quickly filling bag.

He jumped again as his phone started blaring loudly. He looked at the caller ID and answered instantly.

"Alex?"

"_Hi,"_ Alex answered slightly breathlessly. _"Where are you?"_

"In the house," Tom replied. He didn't need to specify which house. "I've started packing-"

"_Good. I'll meet you there."_ Alex hung up.

Tom stared at the phone. He was going to see Alex. For the first time in over a month. He grinned and resumed packing.

Fifteen minutes later, the front door opened abruptly and Alex appeared in the hallway. His fair hair was tousled and his cheeks slapped red by the wind. This was not the only reason for the violent shade of red, Tom noticed as he froze. Fading cuts were a source of the problem and judging by how out of breath Alex was, he'd run most of the way.

What shocked him most was the look in his friend's eyes. It seemed to go well with the small slump of his shoulders that definitely hadn't been there before.

This wasn't the Alex that Tom knew.

For a moment they both stared at each other and then Tom coughed, feeling an urge to break the silence that had suddenly become awkward.

"You look _aw_ful," he stated.

"Thanks," said Alex and suddenly they were both grinning. "Have you finished yet?"

Tom glanced at the bag in front of him. "Almost. Why do you need it?"

"It's complicated." Alex ran a hand through his hair. "I don't want you to get involved."

"They wanted you to do another mission?"

"Yeah."

"Tell me." Tom sat down stubbornly. When Alex didn't answer, he scowled. "Don't do this to me," he said. "I thought you were dead. I'm not going through that again."

Alex sighed and his graze drifted around the room. It landed on a picture of him and Jack on the mantle piece. "I'm on the run," he said finally.

"What?"

"Not officially. I told them I wouldn't do it and they as good as threatened me."

Tom let out a low whistle. "You sure know how to pick 'em," he said.

"Trust me Tom, they picked me, not the other way round."

He shrugged. "Whatever. So where are you going?"

"I don't know yet. I was focusing on getting away." Alex went to the microwave in the kitchen, twisted the time knob once clockwise and twice anti-clockwise. A moment later, with a soft whir, the turntable rose and underneath it revealed a number of odd objects including a gameboy and some foreign coins.. Alex pulled them out and started stuffing them into his pockets.

"What the heck is that?" Tom asked, eyes wide.

"It's a microwave." Alex smiled to himself as he grabbed a couple of grenades from under the sink. "Special order from Smithers."

"Cool," Tom breathed and proceeded to examine every available appliance for more gadgetry. His eyes caught on a Harry Potter novel that lay open on the side. "Hey, what's this doing here? I didn't know you-"

Alex yelped and dived forwards, grabbing the book quickly and placing it carefully on the table.

"-read Harry Potter," Tom finished quietly.

"Sorry," Alex muttered. "There's a tranquilliser dart in the spine."

"Oh." Tom followed his friend into the hallway, leaning casually against the wall. With a jolt, he realised that he was now taller than Alex. Alex grabbed the house keys from a peg and stuffed them into his pocket.

"Won't Jack need those?" Tom asked curiously. Alex stilled and all of a sudden there was a horrible feeling in Tom's stomach as if he'd eaten something unpleasant. "Alex?" he asked again.

Alex shook his head slowly, his hand fisted around the keys.

"No," Tom whispered. "Alex, where's Jack? Come on mate..."

"Jack won't need them any more," Alex said finally. "She's not coming back."

"What do you mean she's not coming back? Alex? MI6 haven't deported her, have they? Alex, answer me... is she hurt?"

Alex lowered his eyes to the floor. "No" he whispered. "Not any more."

Tom closed his eyes, suddenly grateful for the wall giving him support. "Jack's dead, isn't she?"

Slowly, ever so slowly, Alex nodded.

"God. Oh God." Jack – dead? It seemed hardly possible to believe. The young American had such a vibrant personality that the thought of her-

"She's dead, Tom, and I couldn't stop it."

Tom bit his lip. "Alex, this isn't your fault," he said slowly, but Alex didn't seem to hear. It was obvious now that he wasn't in the right state to be here, that he should be at home with- who? Family? Friends? Tom shook his head. "Right," he said firmly. "This settles it. I'm coming with you?"

"What? No!"

"I'm coming with you, whether you like it or not. I've lost count of the times that I've thought you've been dead, or injured, or that you were never coming back. Not again."

Alex shook his head. "What about your parents?" he asked. "School?"

Tom shrugged and tried not to scowl. It didn't seem to work very well because Alex gave him a questioning look. "Mum and dad won't miss me. I've already told them I might stay at some friends for a few days," he said, "and I've never liked school anyway."

"What about Jerry?"

"I'm coming with you, whether you like it or not."

"It's dangerous! Jack is already dead and I don't-" Alex cut off, his head swivelling sharply to the right. His body tensed completely, one hand going down to his hip. "Someone's here," he whispered, "at the door."

They shared a look and then Alex was ushering Tom up the stairs, telling him to head out of the bathroom window, explaining how he'd installed several security features for exactly this reason. Tom hesitated but at a rough push from his friend, he ran up the stairs. However, instead of following Alex's instructions, he stopped and listened, just out of sight.

He could hear Alex's cautious footsteps as he went to the front door, the sound of the latch opening and the swish of carpet as it was pressed back by the door. There was a moment of silence before a car drove past and drowned out any other noise. Tom assumed that Alex had said something because the visitor, whoever he was, was replying.

"-as quick as I could," he was saying. His voice was deep but slightly frantic. "Alex, please."

Tom sneaked a look down the stairs. Alex was blocking the door so as not to allow the man to come in but he could just make out some short brown hair on a tanned scalp. He ducked back as Alex spoke.

"How do I know you're not with them?"

"You don't. Alex, I'm asking you to trust me, because there's a lot more at stake than you realise!"

"Like what?" Alex snapped.

The man hesitated and Tom sneaked another look. Alex's hand still hadn't left his hip. He wondered what sort of weapon his friend had hidden there.

"K Unit."

The words obviously meant something to Alex, whose hands immediately fell to his sides, but Tom remained clueless from the top of the stairs.

"All right," Alex said and he moved away from the door to allow the man in. "The kitchen's the first door on your left. Tom," he shouted up the stairs. "You can come down now."

Tom stood up and proceed cautiously down the stairs, wondering, as always, how Alex just _knew_ that he hadn't followed the orders, without even checking. "Who is it?" he asked, jerking his head to the kitchen.

"Ben."

His eyes widened. "Bangkok? I thought he was a suit."

Alex hesitated. "He is. In a way. I'll explain more later."

Tom followed the spy into the kitchen and immediately took stock of the man that was waiting for them. As he had already seen, he had short brown hair that was military cut. He wore a plain white t-shirt and a leather jacket the managed to hide the obvious muscles but also emphasised his broad shoulders and stocky stature. His eyes were a penetrating blue and seemed to be sizing Tom up, too.

"Hi," Tom said. "I'm Tom." He didn't offer his hand.

"Ben," the man replied in turn. He turned to Alex. "I thought nobody else knew," he said accusingly.

"They don't," Alex shrugged. "Officially, anyway."

"What's he doing here?"

"He's... coming with me. It's not important. What about K Unit?"

Ben sighed wearily and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, even though he hadn't drunk anything. "The heads are after them," he said heavily. "You said you have nothing left to lose, but that's not entirely true, is it?"

"You told MI6 you have nothing left to lose?" Tom interrupted angrily. Alex waved him aside with a flippant hand.

"What are they going to do? It's not like they can-" Alex broke off at Ben's pitying look. "The journalist," he realised. "Harry Bullman. You don't think-"

"I do."

Both lapsed into a silence leaving Tom more confused than ever. "Alex, tell me what's going on?" he asked.

Alex glanced out of the window. "I argued with Blunt, he threatened me and I basically told him to do his worst. I didn't think he'd go this low..." he shook his head. "K Unit is the team I trained with at Brecon Beacons. Wolf, Snake, Eagle and Fox – or Ben."

Ben raised a hand briefly.

"We're not friends, but I respect them. I don't want them to get hurt because of me."

"Too late for that," Ben said. "If they've not acted already, they will do."

Alex sighed and put his head in his hands. "What can we do?" his muffled voice asked.

"I don't know."

Tom glanced between them. Alex's shoulders were slumped in defeat. Ben himself was looking more and more tired with ever passing comment and if he didn't smile soon, that frown was going to be set in place.

"I'm not going back. I can't do another mission for them," Alex muttered.

"No," Ben agreed. "That's not an option."

"Then what is?" Tom asked, getting frustrated. "Obviously we can't stick around here all day, so what are we going to do?" They both looked to Alex who raised his head.

"He's right," he said wearily. "We do need to get moving. I presume you're coming with us?"

Ben nodded.

"Right. We'll go in your car – I presume that's how you got here." Alex turned to Tom. "Have you got some clothes or something?"

Tom let a grin flash across his face for the first time since Alex had come back. "I might have packed you a bit extra," he confessed.

Alex grinned back. "Then I guess we'd better go visit the animal farm." He turned and left the room.

Ben stared after him. "The _what_?" he asked in disbelief.

Tom raised an eyebrow, his eyes dancing in amusement. "The Beacons," he said. "We're going to the Brecon Beacons."

The Need To Know :: The Need To Know

Alex leant his forehead against the cool glass of the window, once again watching the scenery as it rushed past at a much faster rate than his previous drive up to Wales. The vibrations jarred his head, but he kept it there, finding it somehow comforting.

The last time he'd come this way, it had been against his will towards people he was sure hated him. This time, it was willingly but with information that really was going to make the three men he'd come to respect hate him.

And he was angry.

He'd thought that he'd be free, he'd thought that being a cripple would hold them back. But no, of course not. As long as he was alive, he had a use – in Blunt's mind at least. He was sick of it. Right from the beginning, they'd blackmailed him, used others to make him do what they wanted. But was going against them the wrong thing to do? MI6 had a great deal of power. It needed to to successfully complete its job, but that power directed at one teenager... he shivered.

Even SCORPIA had bowed down to MI6 eventually. A deal to keep him safe, or they'd tell the criminal world about how he'd defeated them.

That thought chilled Alex to bone.

What if... what if they didn't just go against K Unit? What if they released SCORPIA from the deal? How long would it take them to come after him?

"Ben?" he said quietly.

"Yeah," the older man said, taking his eyes away from the road to glance at him. "What is it?"

"Do you think... the deal '6 made with SCORPIA..."

There was a long silence. Too long for Alex's liking. He knew that Tom was listening intently from the back without even having to look. He saw Ben's hands clench around the wheel.

"No," he said finally. "They want you back. They don't want you dead."

But he didn't sound certain.

Alex closed his eyes, but the thought of the deal had suddenly sparked an idea in his head. He sat bolt upright, ignoring Ben's alarmed look. Ever since his attempted assassination, he'd worried that SCORPIA would break the deal and would just kill him anyway. Now though, he wondered if the tables were turned – what would happen if it was MI6 who broke the deal, how would SCORPIA react then?

Well, they'd want revenge, he mused. They would have a thirst for blood that could not be sated by his own death alone. It could even be the start of a war.

Ideas and thoughts started to click together in his head so fast that it became a wonder that he had never thought of this before. It would work, he was sure of it! If he could just straighten out a few details here and there...

"Alex?" he heard Ben asking, a note of fear to his voice. "Are you all right?"

He sat back in his seat. "I'm fine," he said. "More than fine, in fact."

Ben looked at him warily but Alex ignored it. He'd been the victim for far too long. No more.

It was time to start playing Blunt at his own game.


End file.
